Snowflake Drifting Through Air
Snowflake Drifting Through Air, more commonly known as Snowflake, is a white tom with flecks of gray. Information Affilations Current: '''Tribe of Rushing Water (Modern) Names '''Kit: Snowflake Drifting Through Air To-be: Snowflake Drifting Through Air Family Mother: 'Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain '''Father: 'Fire That Blazes Through Trees 'Sister: 'Petal of Tall Flower Education 'Mentor: 'Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain Book Appearances '''Living: ''A Forgotten Land'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Fire introduces Snowflake and Petal as his kits and notes they are Cave-Guards. Glow also mentions Pebble is training Snowflake. This confuses Foxstar as Pebble is Snowflake's mother. :At night-fall while Furrypelt and Sunshine talk, Snowflake tells them to be quiet as others are trying to get to sleep. Sunshine apologizes to her. They continue talking before Snowflake calls out Sunshine name in complaint. Only then do they settle to sleep. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has five types of blood: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, , SkyClan and Tribe. Mistakes *Her parents are nephew and aunt. *Snowflake's mentor, Pebble, is her mother. Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: 'Father: ' :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: 'Sister: ' :Petal of Tall Flower: '''Grandmothers: :Wind That Blows Across Grass: :Night of No Stars: Grandfathers: ''' :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: '''Great-Grandmothers: :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Great-Grandfathers: :Night of No Stars: :Stormfur: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Silverstream: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Crookedstar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze:: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Willownose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Uncle: ''' :Glow of Setting Sun: '''Aunts: :Wind That Blows Across Grass: :Snow Falling on Stones: Great-Aunts: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Snow Falling on Stones: :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Great-Great-Uncles: :Talon Of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Great-Great-Aunt: :Feathertail: Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Bumblestripe: Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed tom:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Shyheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Applefrost: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit: Cousins: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Reed That Grows by River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: : Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikeclaw: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Graypool's Unnamed tabby kit: :Morningkit: :Splashkit: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherryfall: :Robinfeather: :Deerfur: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Hollytuft: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Sorrelstripe: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Sunfish: :Frogleap: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes Fire: '"''The tom is Snowflake Drifting Through Air. And the she-cat is Petal of Tall Flower. They’re both cave-guards." 'Glow: '"I’m training Petal. And Pebble got Snowflake." '''Foxstar: ''"So, they’re being trained by their uncle and mother, respectively?"'' –Fire, Glow and Foxstar about Snowflake (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) '''Snowflake: '"Could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep." Sunshine: ''"Sorry, Snowflake. ..."'' 'Snowflake: '"Sunshine." –Snowflake when Sunshine and Furrypelt keep talking (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:To-be Category:Tribe Cat Category:Males Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kit